Chapter 68
Story. (モノガタリ。, Monogatari.) is the 68th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Yae confronts Enjin atop her church for splitting the Nanagou while Takao and Shidare watch from below. Takao offers Shidare a cigarette but Shidare declines. Takao asks Shidare if he stopped smoking which he denies but pulls out a package of chocolate cigarettes instead. Shidare explains Noriko will be arriving the next day to investigate the split Nanagou. Takao states how he wishes he could be as hardworking as Noriko which Shidare refutes stating their department has been busy with transfers resulting in a decrease of their departments numbers. Takao is able to deduce the bureau chief being Murasaki Iyo and tells Shidare he believes Noriko could do it. Shidare agrees stating it is what he trained her for. Takao calls Murasaki arrogant to which Shidare states their department to be the strongest and most dedicated. Takao starts to leave to report to back to their chief. Shidare states they would like to get on good terms with the police department, to which Takao tells them to get on good terms with the Neighbourhood Association. Enjin and Yae continue their fight and Takao notices Enjin using Onmyōdō. Takao comments on Enjin being able to use their abilities to which Shidare states he is only using its outer layer theory. Yae and Enjin agree put a stop to their fight. Yae states she cannot defeat Enjin since she is not allowed to directly interfere. Enjin asks how is onmyōdō skills were to which Yae states the have improved. Yae compliments Enjin for having the courage to face a god and states she sometimes wishes she were a part of the world since she gets so bored at time she lets attacks land on her. Yae takes Enjins arms and forces him to cut across her chest, only being able to tear her cloths and bending the knife. Enjin offers to face her whenever she pleases which she declines. Atop the split Nanagou, Yae opens up the coffin of Enjou Hiizumi to find his degraded corpse. Believing it would be cruel the the Hime and the others to witness such a sight, Yae uses her abilities to rejuvenate the corpse as well as her own clothes in the meanwhile. Sawaki offers Yae a tray of snacks and tea which Yae thanks her for. Sawaki notices a package on Yae’s head which Yae gives to Sawaki telling her to give to Akina. Yae looks out the window contemplating that the extent to which she is able to interfere and it being their story since their is no ending for gods. Yae states it is time for a new act to begin as she spots Hime and Ao at the entrance of the shrine and then goes to sleep. Characters in order of appearance * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Enjin Hiizumi * Takao Takemura * Shidare Morioka * Murasaki Iyo * Sawaki * Akina Hiizumi * Hime Yarizakura * Ao Nanami * Kotoha Isone * Kyosuke Kishi * Touka Kishi * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell Navigation Category:Chapters